Liv and Love
by ZairaBerkley
Summary: What would've happened if Liv never new Holden before? If he was the new kid? Basically a recap of all the episodes with Holden because I ship them. It will be a little different but it will be AWESOME! Please give it a chance because I think you'll like it! Show working on now: Band-a-Rooney
1. Liv- A New Neighbor

**Chapter 1: Liv - A New Neighbor**

I woke up this morning feeling different. I didn't know what it was but there was something. Saturday mornings are when I dress comfortably. I mean, no heels, no skirt, no jewels. Today I slapped on some skiny jeans, a white lace shirt, and my white converse high-tops. I was feeling like white.

"Oh, Liv, you're dressing like me today. All casual and stuff." my sister Maddie said. She is a sporty tom-boy, fancying basketball and ... basketball.

"Well, you know it is the weekend Mads. I don't have to be super gorgeous, just gorgeous." I joked.

I walked downstairs to get breakfast. I saw my mom attempting to make bacon. No, not bacon, soy bacon.

"Mom. That's not going to work."

"Oh yes it is, honey. And if it doesn't I'll make it work. You know how I am about you're dad having meat." my mom, Karen, said to me.

"I do know. And before you ask me, I'll just have toast."

I made some toast, spread some I Can't Believe It's Not Butter (another mom diet thing) and ate my toast. I headed back up to my room, but stopped in the hall when I heard my brothers, Joey and Parker, arguing.

"You know how I feel about my privacy, Parker. I don't want a Parker Travel Tunnel in my room." Joey yelled.

"Well 1( we share a room so it's technically in both of our rooms and 2( I want one in there so I can just take the tunnel instead of the stairs!" Parker commented.

I chuckled to myself. Boys.

When I got to me and Maddie's room, she was ending a call on her cell.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was the Head of The Neighborhood, Mrs. MacDossel." Maddie sayed.

"I didn't know we had one of those." I stated.

"Me either. But anyway she said to be prepared because a new family was moving in to the house to our left. I wonder who it is."

"Yeah, I wonder who it-" I thought of something else. "Why was Mrs. MacDossel calling you?"

"Well, when we moved here, Mom and Dad wrote down our information just incase of an emergency or whatever. So back then, my phone number was Mom's phone number. She got a new one and gave this one to me." Maddie explained. "You should have heard Mrs. MacDossel 'Oh, Karen, you voice sounds like a teenaged girl. You should call a doctor!'"

We both laughed.

"But seriously, what do think the new family is like?" I asked her.

"I guess we will find out later today." Maddie sayed.

 ******Basically, this chapter was before Neighbor-a-Rooney and the next chapter will take place during it. Well, sorta. Since Liv doesn't know Holden and he's moving in, it will be a little different. So, I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! I am going with the flow of the shows that come out so I try to post once a week but if I can't I will make up for it. There may be some filler chapters and there will be some chapters in Holden's POV since the show is basically Liv's POV. So yeah! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	2. Liv- Intros Were Made Well Sort Of

**Chapter 2: Liv - The Intros Were Made... Well Sort Of**

Later today, around 5:00, I was flippin through channels when the doorbell rang.

"Liv, sweetie, will you get it? I'm washing the dishes. It's probably the postman with my package." My mom called to me.

"Ya sure, Mom." I replied.

I got up reluctantly because Food Network's Cutthroat Kitchen was on. I liked that show. I opened the door, and was suprised.

A breif glance saw a boy, must've been my age, and I didn't know him.

"Ha! You're not the postman." I started to close the door.

"Wait! I'm Holden Dippledorf, my family is moving into the house to your left." he said.

"When I looked back at him, I took in the details. Caramel skin, dark brown hair, nice sense of style, definitely cute. There was a warm feeling in my chest. I laughed nevously.

"I'm Liv Rooney. And I live in... well this house." I said.

My sister came down the steps and to the door.

"Whoah, am I seeing double?" Holden asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope. I'm Maddie, Liv's twin sister. But we're totally different. Like night and day. Dark and light. Moon and sun. Black and-"

I cut her off.

"He's got it Maddie." I said, annoyed. I laughed nervously again.

"Mads, this is Holden and he and his family are moving into the house on our left." I explained.

"Yeah. Well my mom wants me to go to all the houses around ours and tell her about the neighbors, so for you I'd say: genuinely nice and... interesting. How's that?" He asked.

"As long as interesting is good, I mean, then its fine." I tried to get out. He was super cute. Did I mention SUPER cute?

"Yeah, it's a good thing." He said back.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

"Just a little sister. Her name is Becca. She's 8. I know it's you guys and your parents. Anyone else?" he questioned.

"Yep. We've got an older-that-doesn't-act-older brother named Joey, and a younger-acts-more-mature brother Parker." I explained. He laughed at my reasoning.

"So I guess your house is jam-packed." he said.

"Yeah, the bathroom is a little cramped in the mornings but other than that, I mean, we're good." I joked.

"So where are you going to school Holden?" Maddie asked.

"I'm going to Ridgewood High. I hear the principal is really nice." He told us.

"Yeah, I guess so, but its kind of hard to make a judgment about how nice she is when she's your mom." Maddie confessed.

"Oh, that's cool. I also heard the gym teacher, Coach Rooney is... wait he's your dad, isn't he."

"You got it." Maddie answered.

"That's cool you'll be with me- I mean us this year and next year since we're Juniors. You're a Junior, right?" I asked.

"Yep. Well I've got to go. Got to talk to the other neighbors. See ya at school!" Holden waved goodbye as he crossed the street. I shut the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Holden is soooooo cute! I think I got the crushies!" I exclaimed to my sister.

"Good for you, Liv! He seemed super nice." Maddie said back.

"I can't wait for Monday!" I said.

 ******Wow! They finally met! So the next chapter insight: a catch-up on how Holden feels about Liv and a little background on him. Some things will be different since Liv never new him so I will try to make him interesting. The chapter will be a little short so I'm sorry in advance but I will make it as long as I can. I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	3. Holden- About My Neighbor(s)

**Chapter 3: Holden - About my Neighbor(s)**

I was really liking this new neighborhood. Coming from a boarding school, I didn't have cool neighbors because all of them were teenaged boys.

After meeting Liv, I didn't really listen to the other neighbors when I introduced myself. I just told them my name and what house my family and I had moved into, and moved on to the next house. After introducing myself to all five houses surrounding us, I headed home, still thinking about Liv. Her blonde curls that bounced like little springs, here cute nervous laugh, and her gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkled like stars.

"Holden, honey, are you okay? You look a little dazed!" My mom, Cindy, is a little clueless when it comes to my... health I guess you could call it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom." I said, shutting the front door behind me and walking to the kitchen. My mom was starting on dinner. I looked at the kitchen clock. 5:35.

"So, tell me about the neighbors." my mom requested.

"Okay, well to the right of us is the Rooney's. They have four kids. Oldest is Joey, then the twins, Liv and Maddie, and last is Parker. Their mom is the principal of Ridgewood High and their dad is the gym coach. Some words to describe them are genuinely nice and interesting. Interesting is a good thing. I don't remember the rest of the neighbors." I told her.

"Oh, honey, it's probably because it is so hot out there. You probably got dehydrated. Drink some water and watch the stew. I'll go talk to the other neighbors." my mom said.

I got a glass cup from the cabinet and filled it with water from the fridge. As she left, I thought about Liv some more. She's really pretty and I think I have a crush on her. I really wanted to get to know her more and maybe get to the friends stage but I didn't know if she liked me or not. Maybe we would have some classes together. We could do some projects together since we live right next door to each other.

I totally forgot about the stew. When I looked at it, it was steaming like there was no tomorrow. I stirred it and the steaming stopped. My mom came into the kitchen. I looked at the time. 5:45. Had I actually been thinking about Liv for ten minutes?

"Holden you don't have to stir anymore. Go up to your room and lay down since you were hot earlier. I'll can you and Bianca down when it's time for dinner. Oh and your dad called while you were out. He said the job interview went well and he's getting the job. He'll be home by dinner." my mom told me.

"Okay thanks Mom." I responded. My dad had gone out for a job interview at some pharmaceutical company. He wanted that job ever since my family had emailed me at boarding school that we were moving. I put my empty cup in the sink and headed upstairs to my room. I stopped in the hall to watch my sister Becca play with her dolls.

"Hey Beccs, I asked all of the neighbors at the houses around us for you but none of them had kids your age. Sorry." I told her.

"That's okay Holden. You tried and thats what matters. I'll meet some friends when I go to school on Monday. I'm meeting my new teacher tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"That's awesome! Mom said Dad will be home by dinner tonight. He got the job." I explained.

"Yay! I have to get back to my dollies. Mrs. Barbie is going to the grocery store. And before you ask, mom is going to help me unpack my boxes afte dinner." she said.

"Cool. See ya." I said.

I walked to my room. I looked at all the boxes and groaned because I had to unload them all. The only thing set up was my bed, so I could sleep. I opened a long box to fing my guitar. I started to play it, tuning it as I went. Once I was satisfied, I put it down and opened another box. This one had my clothes in it. I put them away in my new closet, and put the empty box by my door so I would remember to take it out. I got bored after a while of unboxing and looked out the window in my room to see the Rooney's house. I saw one of the twins outside playing basketball. I guesses it was Maddie because her hair was straight and she had glasses. She made me think of Liv again. I wished we were friends already, but that would take some time. That's okay though. I was willing to wait it out. But I couldn't wait till Monday.

 ******Yay! So there you go!I hope this chapter about Holden wasn't too short. I had a lot of fun writing it! Feel free to give me ideas/advice if you want! Next chapter insight: Prom-a-Rooney. I'm excited for this next chapter! As always, I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will come out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	4. Liv- Prom or Not?

**Chapter 4: Liv - Prom or Not?**

"It's Monday!" That was the first thing I said when I woke up. I was excited because prom was this Friday and I was singing a song.

I used the bathroom, put on my make up, put on my black heels, a pink skirt, a matching head-band, and a white and black checked-looking shirt. I had toast again for breakfast, and when everyone was ready, we headed off for school.

During my free period before the start of school officially, I was in the halls talking to friends and catching up. All of a sudden Maddie's best-friend Willow passed me with a big net, looking for someone. I had a feeling I knew who she was looking for.

"Um... Hey Willow. You, uh, catching butterflies?" I teased.

"Nope. Catchin' Joeys. And when I net him, I'm going to ask him to prom!" she exclaimed. She had a slight obsession with my brother. She liked him a lot but he didn't like her back.

"Okay but if you catch him in a net, wouldn't that be, like, not asking him?" I asked her. It was kind of a rhetorical question but Willow answered it.

"We have a... complicated relationship." she told me. "So, uh, who are you going with?"

"My microphone. I'm performing a song at prom." I answered.

"No way! That's really cool!" she replied.

"Thanks! I'm still writing it though so I feel like having a date will be a distraction." I answered. That was partially true. But I also didn't really want to go with anyone... well except for maybe Holden.

Willow turned and caught someone in her net thinking it was Joey.

"Sorry Jeffery, move along, move along." she said.

"Um, Willow," I tried to pull the net from her hands. "Willow! Let it go." I said. She let it go with a sad face.

"You can't just throw a net around and expect to catch a boy you like." I let it go behind my shoulder. Willow gave me a look and pointed behind me. I turned. I had caught someone.

"Nice welcome for the new kid." Holden said, net over his head.

"Holden!" I nervous laughed. "I'm sorry! Willow, this is my new neighbor, Holden. He is super cu-ool. Cool." I saved myself. Willow still gave me a look and I prayed Holden didn't see it.

"Nice to meet ya, Super Cu-ool Holden." Willow greeted. I nervous laughed. Did she have to do that?

"So, uh, I have to check in with the office. Do you know where it is?" he asked me and Willow.

"It's that way." We both responded at the same time, but pointing different directions. Willow grabbed my hand and pointed it the right way.

" _That_ way." I fixed. I just get flabbergasted around him. He started to walk away. "Okay, Bye!" I yelled after him. When a looked back at Willow, she was nodding at me with that face.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew.

"You like him!" she exclaimed.

"What? No I don't." I decided that to get her off the topic, I needed to set her mind on something more important.

"Whoa, is that Joey?" I pointed up the steps.

"He's mine!" Willow ran. I just smiled and walked away.

 **The next day** , I was at my locker getting my books, when Holden walked up to me.

"Hey! Liv, thanks for showing me around yesterday." he said.

"Oh. It's no problem. I mean, once you know which water fountains have been sabotaged and will spray you in the face, Ridgewood is a cake walk." I responded.

"A friendly face doesn't hurt either." he told me. What is that supposed to mean? What do I say now?

Then, Andie came around the corner. Andie is like Maddie but not into basketball. She'd rather be at the junkyard, welding things together to make something that she thought was cool. And she had a cool fashion style. She was lugging a big... thing.

"Art sculpture coming through." She yelled. To get out of talking with Holden, I talked to Andie.

"Hey! Andie, this is Holden. He is super cu-he's new. He's super new here." I said, saving myself again. Gosh. I needed to get on it.

"Your art project reminds me of a Sebastian Oliver sculpture." Holden told Andie.

"Thanks! Oliver is my favorite." she said back.

"Seriously? Mine too!" He smiled and Andie and I wished he was smiling like that at me.

"Hey! You should totally help us out on the Prom Decorating Committee. Come on Holden, get involved in your new school!" I encouraged. But my head was like, _Come on Holden, Get involved with me!_

"I don't know, uh, let me check my schedule." He pulled out his phone. "Yep, just what I thought. Completely empty because I know absolutely no one else in the school." he told us.

"Cool. Lonely boy is in." Andie said.

"Great! We're meeting tomorrow after school. And, if you don't show up, I know where you live." I joked, fake punching him in the shoulder. I laughed, a little less nervous. Then, Joey ran past us, Willow tailing him with her net.

"Move it or lose it, people! I'm being chased!" Joey yelled.

"Joey! Come back! I have to catch you!" Willow yelled back.

 **It was Wednesday after school** , and me and Holden were putting up a banner on the backdrop of the stage.

"Hey, uh, thanks for helping out. They say you don't really, like, know someone until you've decorated a pretend castle with them." I said, trying to break the ice.

"My pleasure. Oh, hey! I hear you're singing a song at prom!" he replied.

"Yeah! Yes! I am! Um, I'm actually still in the process of writing it but, I think I know what it's going to be about. He chuckled.

"It's not about some new guy at school you can't stop thinking about is it?" He asked, jokingly I think. I still laughed nervously and tried to cover.

"No! It's not." I tried. But alas, yes. Yes it is.

"Yo, tape me!" Andie said, reaching her hand back but not looking at us because she was focused on her artistic sign. Holden threw her a role and at the last second, she turned and caught it.

"Wow. Nice catch!" Holden said, walking over to her. I walked over too. It was a good catch.

"When you have five brothers who throw things at you, catching becomes more like a defense mechanism instead of fun." she explained.

Maddie came into the gym, bouncing a basketball. She stopped and looked up.

"What? Why are there chandeliers where my hoops should be? I need to shoot this ball!" she exclaimed. I walked over to her.

"Um, Maddie? Are you okay?" I asked my sister.

"No, I'm sorry. I just am trying to blow off some Diggie's-in-the-Arctic Circle-and-now-I-have-to-go-to-the-prom-with-my-weird-cousin-and-his-crow-who-lives-in-his-jacket." Maddie explained. I laughed. Holden walked over to us.

"Hey Liv, Maddie. Um can I get the scissors? I need to cut the curtain ends by the entrance." Holden asked. I handed him a pair.

"Here." I said and handed them to him and instead of grabbing the scissors, he grabbed my hand. I looked up in surprise. So did he. We stared a little too long, until he scooted his hand down so I could let go.

"Okay, bye!" I laughed nervously as he walked away. I turned back and Maddie was smiling at me in a weird way.

"Oh not you too." I said.

"Livy's got a boyfriend!" my sister exclaimed.

"Cut it out! Okay?" I paused. "Do you think he likes me?" I asked.

"I think you like him or I wouldn't be saying 'Livy's got a boyfriend!'" she said.

"Stop it!" I told her.

"Okay so what's the plan? You going to ask him out to prom?"

"What? No! Ha! Maddie that's a terrible plan. No, my plan has been already set in motion. I've introduced him to Andie, I'll ask her to fish around and see if he digs me, and if he does, she'll tell him that the digging is mutual and BAM, prom! It's really quite simple." I explained.

"Okay. So, you're going to go through all that when he only has tomorrow and possibly Friday morning and afternoon to ask you when you could just cease the moment and go ask him now? Isn't that what you always tell me to do?" Maddie asked me.

"Well... yeah but, Maddie this is different. These are my feelings and they're way scarier." I answered.

"Liv, it's quite obvious that he's really into you. Just go ask him." Maddie encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to go ask him." I said. I was ready. I was confident. I was... ruined when Andie came over, jumping all happy-like.

"I'm going to the prom with Holden!" she exclaimed. I'll admit, I was bummed but she was my best friend so i had t o be happy for her. She started squealing like a dying duck.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"I'm trying to do the excited girl squeal but I've never done it before." she admitted.

"Wow! Andie! This is so big! You're going to the prom with Holden! I'm so happy for you! How did this happen?" I asked her.

"I just asked him. I like him so I ceased the moment, like you always say!" she explained. "Thank you for introducing me Liv, I'm going to the prom with Holden!" she said.

"Andie's go a boyfriend, Andie's got a boyfriend!" I said as she skipped away. "Andie's got a boyfriend." I said sadly to Maddie. She held her arms out to me and I hugged her, silently crying. My head said: _Livy doesn't have a boyfriend._

 ******So yeah! I decided to cut it Prom-a-Rooney in half. Sorry if this chapter was a tad too long. I tried to change some of the words in the dialogue out, and use new things and cut some stuff out since I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OR EVEN THE PLOT LINE. The only thing I "own" is that Liv didn't know Holden before. Next chapter insight: Holden's POV of the rest of Prom. As always, I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	5. Holden- True Love?

**Chapter 5: Holden - True Love?**

When Andie asked me to prom, I'll admit I did hesitate. I had wanted to ask Liv out to the prom, but she had said she was working on her song and I didn't want to distract her. After that I was planning on not going. I liked Andie, she was certainly pretty with her dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and she was funny, kind, and energetic. But, I didn't really know her well. I decided that I would go with her to prom. When I said yes, Andie was so excited she looked like she would flip. She went over and told Liv so I was a little nervous of what she'd think. Liv was really happy for her so I left.

I think Liv was trying to avoid me the next day, because whenever I tried to talk to her she would go and talk to someone else. I tried to talk to Maddie about it but whenever I tried, she was always busy with something else. I decided to just leave it alone. I talked to Andie instead. I got to know her more.

 **Friday night, the night of the prom** , I was getting ready in my room. Andie had told me she was wearing green, so I went with a burgundy tux to compliment it. I went downstairs to wait for Andie and I got ambushed by my mom.

"Oh my baby is going to his first prom! I can't wait to see the girl you're going with!" my mom exclaimed.

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal. I have another one next year. And I think you'll like Andie." I told her.

"I hope so. Especially if she's going out with my son!" she reasoned.

"Mom! We're not going out yet. We're just going to prom together... oh I see what you mean. Depending on how prom goes, I'm planning on asking her out after." I told my mom. Then the doorbell rang. I grabbed the corsage and my pin and went and opened the door.

"Wow, Andie you... you look stunning!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! You should have seen me before Liv fixed me up. Actually, no. I don't think you wanted to see." She told me. I moved over to let her in. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress, the skirt cutting off at above the knee. Her dark brown hair was half-up half-down, with curls. I gave her the white corsage and put it aroud her right wrist, and she pinned the flower pin on my left lapel. My mom was crying in the background.

"Mom, why are you crying." I asked her.

"I'm just so happy for you! And Andie, you look gorgeous!" my mom said, sniffling. "Alright, let me drive you over."

 **Before being intorduced to the crowd at prom,** I got a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Holden. Liv's dad is just going to say something about us and then we will be off the stage like that." She snapped on that.

"Okay." I said. It was our turn to walk in.

"Next we welcome, Andie and Holden!" Principal Rooney exclaimed.

"Holden is the new kid and Andie is a world-class spot weilder." Mr. Rooney introduced.

"I didn't know that." I whispered to Andie.

"Yeah, I do it for fun." she replied. I laughed. We got on the stage and got our picture taken, the got off. Then we watched Maddie come in with some Crog dude.

"Who is that?" I asked Andie.

"Oh, he's their cousin. He's, um, a believer of... illusion. He's weird. Liv said he's here because Maddie's boyfried Diggie is in the Arctic Circle and Mrs. Rooney wanted Maddie to go to prom." she answered. Crog the Insidious or whatever made a huge fool of himself trying to pull of an illusion. Then Mrs. Rooney had the microphone again.

"Once upon a time, my daughter Liv wrote a song called True Love." The backdrop lifted to reveal two dozen lights hanging. The music started.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked Andie.

"Of coure!" Andie replied. We walked out to the floor and stared to slow dance as Liv sang.

 _If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different, maybe I wouldn't be here, In this position._  
 _I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture, and it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner._  
 _And I could've had it all, could've had it all._

As the song built, I spun Andie and we kept having fun and dancing slow.

 _True love, I know I had it, True love, was so hard to find, True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time._  
 _If I knew then what I know now I'd be with you tonight._  
 _If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright._  
 _I could've had it all, could've had it all._  
 _True love, I know I had it, True love, was so hard to find, True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time._  
 _True love, its an inspiration, True love, it was mine all mine, True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time._  
 _I'd never let it go this time._

I looked at Liv. Her emerald eyes conveyed sadness is what she had put in this song. Everyone heard it as happy and wishing, and me and her, we heard it different.

 _True love._

She finished her song and everyone clapped and cheered for her. Her mom got the microphone one last time.

"Thank you, Liv. And a special thank you to the Ridgewood Ballroom Dancing Club for making everyone else look bad." she said sarcastically.

 **After prom** , I asked Andie to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I thought if we were together, I would get to know her even more than I did now. Though why I felt weary, I don't know. But I couldn't get Liv's sad eyes out of my head. Why had I heard that song different?

 ******Yay! So, CLIFF HANGER OR NAW? Ha! I feel bad but not really. I find it... interesting. A special thanks to Bethany Tucker for your response. I totally agree and that is why I started writing this story in the first place! I SHIP THEM SO HARD! Anyway, next chapter insight: Liv's feelings on her song and Maddie asking about it. After that its Band-a-Rooney! Yay! I had fun writing this chapter and yeah, thats all I really have to say. As always, I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	6. Liv- The Dream Has A Problem

**Chapter 6: Liv - The Dream Has A Problem**

I was at my locker at school getting my books. Today I was wearing my gray skirt and black shirt, with matching black heels and black head-band. Why that matters, I don't know. I just really like clothes. So anyway, I was at my locker when Andie walked by.

"Oh, hey! I have a present for you!" I exclaimed. I pulled something out of my locker. I was planning on giving it to her later, but she was there now so I was like whatever.

"No way! A bejeweled weilding mask. It'll match perfectly with the bejeweled blowtorch you gave me last month. I can't wait to show Holden." she said. Holden. The boy that I secretly like and was about to ask out but Andie beat me to it because she didn't know I liked him and now I have to avoid him because he's dating my best friend and everytime I see him I get the crushies. That Holden.

"Liv, we haven't hung out much lately. You want to go mini golfing with me after school?" she asked.

"Well I only like to hang out with people who have bejeweled weilding masks." I joked.

"Well, hey, what do you know, I have one!" she exclaimed. We both laughed. Then, Holden came over and I got really nervous.

"Hey Andie! Hey Liv." Holden greeted.

"Hey Holden!" I laughed nervously.

"Liv is going mini golfing with us after school!" Andie told Holden.

"Oh awesome!" he said. Wait, I didn't know he was going! I panicked.

 **"** Oh, wow! I, uh, totally forgot! I have to, uh, I have stuff to do after school. And I also have, um, things." I excused. I didn't want to go if Holden was going. I would make a fool of myself.

"Aww, thats a bummer." Andie said.

"Yeah, maybe another time?" Holden asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied. They walked away. Maddie was at her locker and I guess she had heard most of that conversation.

"Crushies?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied. She started counting down from 3 to 1. I felt compelled to talk at 1. "Course I got the crushies! I mean it happens everytime I'm around Holden. I wanna hang out with Andie but she's always with him. I don't know what to do." I explained.

"Liv, until you get over your feelings for Holden, you just need to find something that you and Andie can do without Holden." she advised. Just then Willow came around the corner.

"What up my twins?!" she said. She and Maddie chest bumped and me and Willow did that kiss kiss thing that those french people do on each others cheek. We just do it in the air. It's way cooler. "Who wants to join me in the Battle-" Willow started and Maddie cut her off.

"I'm in!" Maddie said.

"- of the Bands?" Willow finished excitedly.

"And I'm out." Maddie replied, walking away.

"How 'bout you, Liv? You sing while I kill it on the drums?" she asked me.

"Wills, I didn't know you played the drums!" I exclaimed. She started spinning her drumstick.

"Yeah, I took it up recently." she replied.

"You, uh, needed something to beat with sticks to release your frusrations about Joey not returning your affections?" I asked. She made a sad face.

"Why won't he love me? Why?" she asked. Willow turned around and banged on the lockers with her drumsticks for about a minute.

"Anyway, The Battle, what do you think?" she asked me. I thought about it.

"I am so in! I think Andie plays the bass so she can be part of our band too!" I exclaimed. Also, if she's part of the band, that's something we could do without Holden, like Mads said. We ran through the halls looking for Andie and we finally found her near Polly the Porcupine.

"Andie! Willow and I are starting a band! Do you want to be in it with us?" I asked excitedly. Willow was noddind her head next to me.

"You bet I do! A band with my girls! It'll be so cool!" Andie replied.

"Yes! We have a band!" Willow said. She and Andie fist bumped and Willow came to chest bump me, but I wasn't expecting that since we don't do that. I fell over.

"Oops! Wrong twin!" she exclaimed. She and Andie picked me up.

 **The next day during our free period,** we were in the music room getting ready to practice for the Battle.

"Alright how about this for our band name: Liv and the Blowtorches." Andie suggested.

"Um, nothing against the name, Andie, but I don't want to be Liv and the anything. We need a name for, you know, us." I said.

"Well, how about: The Dream? Because it was duct taped to my bass drum when I bought it from the thrift shop." Willow suggested.

"Works for me." Andie replied.

"Yeah. Alright, The Dream it is! Let's do this!" I strummed my pink guitar and it actually made a good sounding noise. You see, two summers ago, I played lead guitar in the movie, The Funaways. Okay, so I mimed playing but, I mean, it can't be that hard, can it? I tried playing some and it sounded like a bunch of different sounding cars honking their horns but not acheiving harmony AT ALL.

"That was..." Willow started.

"Don't say it. I already know. I'm also now realizing that my movie guitar was not plugged in to anything." I explained. I laughed nervously. We were doomed.

"Liv, the contest is tomorrow. We need a lead guitarist." Andie said.

"Okay. Everybody think. Do any of us know a lead guitarist." I told them. After about 30 seconds, Andie piped up.

"I just might know someone. One second." She put down her guitar and left the room.

"I hope whoever it is is good." I said to Willow.

"Yeah, they better pick up fast or we won't be able to play in the Battle." she explained. About a minute later Andie came back with... Holden?!

 ******Suprise! Not really. I know some of you might be like, where's the promised Liv filler chapter before Band-a-Rooney? Well, I realized that there wasn't really much to talk about. So I just skipped it. Sorry. But hey! You got this one! So BE HAPPY! But anyway, I split it in half and I can't decide if the next chapter will be Holden's POV or Liv's. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. As always, I hope you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


	7. Holden - Confusion

**Chapter 7: Holden - Confusion**

I was in the library looking for a Maths book to help me, when Andie came in and found me.

"Hey, gorgeous." I greeted her. She blushed a little.

"Come with me. We've got a problem." she said. That wasn't a good thing a all but coming from your girlfriend, it was worse. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the library. I guess Maths would have to wait. I stopped her in the hall.

"Hey, is this about... us?" I asked cautiously. She giggled.

"No, no, no! We are perfect!" She kissed me on the cheek. "I'll explain when we get there." She kept walking until we got to the music room. I came there for fun to play my guitar. I stored it in here too.

In the room was Willow and Liv. I started to get a little nervous. I hadn't known she was involved. I liked Andie a lot. I really did. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped for Liv's green eyes looking lovingly at me instead of Andie's brown ones. Dang. I had some girl probs.

"Is this good?" Andie asked the girls. What?

"Let's test it." Willow said. I had no clue what was going on, but I looked at Liv, and she was staring at me with alarm. I looked away.

"Hold it." I said, making a timeout signal. "What's going on?" I asked. Andie turned to me.

"We are... starting a band! We need a lead guitarist and we were hoping you would do it?"

"Wait. Let him play first before we invite him in." Liv said. I could tell she didn't want me to be in this band. The tension wall between us was thicker than five doors put together.

I walked over to where I kept my guitar and pulled it out. I was determined to impress them, and contradict Liv's ideas about not having me. I played a really complicated phrase and waited for a reaction. I looked around. All of them were smiling like crazy, even Liv.

"Is it just me, or did we find our lead guitarist?" Andie exclaimed.

"You know we did! What do you say, Holden?" Willow asked me. I didn't really have anything else to do right now.

"I'm in if you're in." I told her. I turned and smiled at Liv. She had her head down and was pinching the bridge of her nose. I pretended not to notice.

"Uh what? Oh yes!" she laughed nervously. "I am so in!" she exclaimed. But her eyes said: _I am so in trouble._

And actually, I was thinking the same thing.

 ******Okay! So I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! I've been super busy. And also, I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so short. I couldn't decide who's POV it was going to be so I split the half in half! So the next chapter insight: definitely Liv's POV on the end of the actual battle. As always, I hoped you liked this chapter and my next one will be out soon! Thanks For Reading! :D******


End file.
